Tokka Week Six (2012)
by Hautmedoc
Summary: My first Tokka Week! :D The prompts are as follows: "Bending the Rules", "Parents", "Bedtime", "Duty", "Lost", "Loose Cannon", and "Moment of Truth".
1. Day Two: Parents

**Author's Note: To find Day One: Bending the Rules, please go to my tumblr blog (blogtotheextreme) and click on the page "Fanfiction" to find it.  **Due to the rules I am not allowed to post that here.

* * *

**Day Two: Parents**

It was silent. A bit too silent. Sokka could almost feel the four holes being drilled into parts of his face from the couple's intense glare. And not just any couple, the Bei Fongs.

"Is it a _date_?" Lao asked, crossing his arms. Sokka immediately regretted saying yes when asked if he wants to come wait inside.

'Hurry, Toph!' He thought, maybe through some magical power his thoughts can be transmitted to the earthbender upstairs, who is currently getting dressed. "Uh, well, I guess-"

"So it _is_ a date." Poppy emphasized.

"What is your family status?" Lao questioned.

"Urm, family st-status, er, my father was a chief?" Sokka replied unsurely.

"Why do you stutter so much? Is that genetic?"

"No, I, uh, I'm just n-nervous, that's all." He reached up to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"So you're c_owardly_?"

"I don't think so, um, I was in the f-fight you know, against, urm, the Fire Lord."

"Young man, are you really worthy of Toph?" Poppy leaned forward.

"S-she is quite out of my league…" He tugged at his collar.

"Then why is she going on a date with you?! Did she pay you?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, I assure you, she didn't."

"Then did you blackmail her into agreeing?!" Lao's voice rose.

"I would never! I-"

"I'm done!" Toph reached the last step of the stairs as she said so.

"We, er, we outta go." Sokka said.

"Not so fast," the warrior gulped at the words, "what would you do for Toph?"

"Sir, I-" Sokka looked at the eyes of his (hopefully to be) future father-in-law, "I would do anything for Toph."

Lao's eyes searched Sokka's face, and then he sighed, "Alright."


	2. Day Three: Bedtime

**Author's Note**: Not beta'd. I didn't use names here, but...it's kind of pretty obvious it's Toph and Sokka, as the title would suggest.

* * *

**Day Three: Bedtime**

She looked beautiful. His eyes swept across her features, noting how dark and silky her hair was, her eyelashes resting across the line her closed eyes made, and how her chest rise and fall with every breath she take. She looked so fragile, but she was so strong. The fine muscles mended through years of training would tell. It can also tell you what kind of job she had, and how dangerous it was. He brushed the back of his hand against her cheeks before he gently lifted the covers as to not wake her.

While he drifted off to a dreamless sleep, he thanked the spirits that today, even with his worrying, she returned home safe again.


	3. Day Four: Duty

**Author's Note:** I feel horrible for writing this. xD Not beta'd. I'm also very late.

* * *

**Day Four: Duty**

She knew it. They _all_ knew it. But there was nothing they could do about it.

"Where's the proof?" The man sneered. Toph's teeth gritted. She just wanted to crush him and his evil smirk on his stupid face. "Well?"

"There-", the lady lawyer sighed, "There is no proof."

"How could this have happened?", in the crowd, next to Aang, Katara lost her composure, "Sokka- he would _never_!"

"Miss, please remain silent in the court." The judge said. She turned to weep into Aang's shoulder.

'A perfect crime.' Toph thought bitterly, inside she was dying. "A perfect crime with the perfect getaway.' As chief of police she was ashamed of herself, where is the goddamn evidence? She looked at Sokka. His face was expressionless.

Everyone knew the guilty one was not Sokka. But no one can do a thing about it.

* * *

Sokka heard footsteps on the cold stone floor, he was about to ignore it when he realised that it was Toph's.

"Toph!" He exclaimed, rushing to the door of the prison cell, "I didn't do it Toph."

"I know." She looked at him sadly, then down to the key she was nervously holding.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked, awestruck.

"You're going to get out of here. And you will hide."

"No, Toph, if they find out, your job-"

"I'm the chief of police, Sokka." She said with determination, "You are innocent and I will not have you executed."

"They will take everything away from you."

"If all they do is follow orders, what is the meaning in this job anyway?" Toph said bitterly. "You will hide. And do it for as long as you can while I try and find the evidence."

"What if you can't?"

"It's impossible that he is perfect. Everyone flaws." The key clicked, and the metal door swung open. "Here's a guard uniform." Toph thrust the material into Sokka's hands. "Use that to escape. And here's enough money for the next few months."

For a moment, neither moved. They just stared at each other.

"Go. Go now." Toph ushered him. He opened his mouth to speak, but thought better and leaned down to give her a haste kiss.

A silent promise.


	4. Day Five: Lost

**Author's Note: **Toph's thoughts in a near death situation. I am so late. :/ Not beta'd

* * *

**Day Five: Lost**

No vibrations. Nothing. Not a sound.

An endless darkness in front of her, silent words whispered into her ear. Her feet prove unreliable in this atmosphere.

A nightmare? She's had one similar to this before, but not nearly as frightening.

No. It felt too real.

Death? She mentally shuddered. Could it be?

'Where's Sokka?' Stupid. Why think of him? Where was he anyway? Where was she?

What's this? Warmth? Emitted by- by light! Light! She reached, but something tugged at her feet. She used more power to push and reached again. No, it's too strong. A means of escape, it was so close, but so far away.

She thought of Sokka again. When they nearly died…

There was warmth, again. But no, it was different; it was powerful, overwhelming, and full of hope. What is it? It enveloped her. Suddenly she wasn't so helpless anymore. Suddenly she was free.

Air, on her skin. And someone's running footsteps in her ear. Her feet landed on thousands of solid little things. Sand. Somebody, somebody calling her name.

"Toph. Toph!"

She felt the water move in her body and her mouth naturally opened as she coughed them out.

"Sokka…"

That second warmth. It was powerful, overwhelming, and full of hope. It kept her alive. It was _love._


	5. Day Six: Loose Cannon

**Author's Note**: Pirate AU, Crackfic

* * *

**Day Six: Loose Cannon**

"All hands on deck!" Captain Toph yelled, waving her sword in fighting spirit.

She smiled at the organised formation of her team. There was nothing to worry about. Katara had worked with water for all her life. Aang had the best control and sense of wind. Zuko's fire burned down enemy ships every time. Iroh's wisdom always gave the best advice.

Toph frowned as she noticed the one oddball out of the group, who was staggering around, wondering what to do.

"Sokka get your ass to work!" Toph yelled. He's great with a sword, but he'd damn confused during long distanced attacks.

Sokka shrieked and glanced up at the fearsome captain, who even on the wildest seas had never lost her ground.

"Sorry Captain!" He quickly goes to operate the cannon and clumsily loads it. "Firing in 3…2…1!"

The canon swiveled a bit and then slid backwards taking Sokka with it. Sokka's weight pulled one end down and it fired into the air, before the ball landed onto Team Avatar's ship.

"SOOOOOKKKKKKAAAA!"


	6. Day Seven: Moment of Truth

**Day Seven: Moment of Truth**

Sokka tugged at his collar. When did this room get so hot? Sweat must be coming from everywhere for this much to accumulate. His back was wet with the salty body fluid and he must look horrible.

This heat must be coming from those eyes drilling holes into his head. This scrutiny was not at all comfortable and made him clutch the towel even more.

Even Aang was more alert than usually, watching both him and Toph's parents closely from the crack of the door along with Katara, Suki, Zuko and Iroh.

He stared as they picked up the bowl giving the contents a good look. Then, they wrote down something onto some paper neatly.

Next, they used chopsticks to take a small piece of the dessert. Carefully examining the inside, Sokka started to gnaw on his towel.

As the food entered the couple's mouths, all Sokka could do was make wishes to some star that may or may not be shooting across the sky.

"It's good." Toph's mother finally said.

"Yes, I quite like the taste." Added her father.

Sokka collapsed on the ground after the most nerve-wrecking five minutes of h is life. Who knew that cooking would be so hard? Especially when cooking for your fiancée's parents.


End file.
